Denied Passions
by sirius ordo
Summary: Struggling with commitments to the Jedi council, Carth and Revan have denied their passions to long. This is part of Tumble in the Cargo Hold story line. This is a gift fic for Raina McCallen.
A/N: Happy Belated Birthday to Raina McCallen! She inspired this story and now it's a gift fic to her! Yay!

This is part of the Tumble in the Cargo Hold and takes place directly during/after Canderous and Bastilla's first encounter. Enjoy!

 **Denied Passions**

"Shay," he called as I rounded the corner and left the cock pit.

Throwing up my hands, I kept walking away from Carth. The pilot frustrated me to no end. The sexual tension between us was going to kill me. It was getting so bad, the tension beginning to affect our missions. I needed to get laid…soon! I was an adult; did the Jedi seriously think I'd give up sex? They had another thing coming!

On Taris it felt like we were slowly beginning to build a relationship. I was earning Carth's trust and friendship. After we stole the Ebon Hawk from Davik and fled Taris, just in time, I even managed to get a kiss from him. The memory of that moment in his arms is something I cherish. Everything changed on Dantooine.

The stupid Jedi and their stupid Code, I never wanted this. I didn't ask to be made a Knight, I didn't ask for this mission to find the Star Forges, and I didn't ask for Carth to pull away from me. I missed our camaraderie, our friendship, and our growing romantic relationship. Damn, I needed that man in more ways than one!

I headed for the cargo bay. Hopefully, Canderous wouldn't be busy. I needed a distraction, something to take my mind off my problems with Carth. A war story or two should do the trick. There was something about the Mandalorian's stories that seemed to ring true with me but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

I was surprised when I walked into the large hold that he wasn't in his usual spot. I quickly glanced at the weapon's bench but he wasn't there either, though the area was littered with his armor. I was about to leave, when I heard a noise in a dark corner of the room. Was that Bastilla? What was she doing in here? Stepping around some boxes, I got a better view of the area and what a hell of a view it was!

Canderous had the young Jedi pressed firmly against the wall with his larger body, her robe was hanging open and her pants were around her ankles. She had her legs were wrapped around his large waist. Were they kissing?!

"Fuck," Canderous groaned, "So damned tight."

No! I hadn't just walked in on what it looked and sounded like I had.

Bastilla started shaking her head and she softly said something to the Mandalorian but I couldn't hear her. He thrust her hips against her, making her whine. At that moment, I realized his pants were open and pushed down just enough to free his cock and they were joined together. He began to thrust into her, setting a slow, steady pace. My body reacted to the image of the lovers and I bit my lip, barely stifling a moan. My core was aching with the need to be touched and I was dripping wet. This was incredibly hot.

Arching her back off the wall behind her, Bastilla whined, "Canderous, fuck me!"

He obliged her, burying his length deeply inside her. She bounced on his length as she shoved her into the wall. I watched the play of the muscles in his back through his thin t-shirt, down his back to his fine bare ass. The sight was intoxicating but I knew I needed to leave before they finished and noticed me standing there.

Stepping back, I slipped out the door and hurried down the passageway. The image of what I'd just seen burned into my mind and having a telltale effect on my body. My nipples were rubbing against my robes painfully and my panties were soaked. I needed Carth badly. Plus, no way was the Jedi princess getting laid and I wasn't!

Rounding the last corner, I hurried back into the cockpit. My target was standing, checking out the readouts and sensors. Hearing me, he turned as I entered.

"Shay," Carth started but I closed the distance between us, pushing him back against the wall of readouts and kissing him fiercely on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, making me moan into the kiss and giving his tongue a chance to slip into my mouth and deepening it. After a few long hot moments, we broke the kiss and I rested my forehead against his chest, gasping for air.

Still holding me close, he said, "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You're a Jedi now," taking a deep breath, "It's not allowed."

"Tell that to Bastilla," shaking my head at the memory.

:"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I answered, trying to divert him from that uncomfortable topic of conversation. "Look, I didn't ask for the training, nor did I want to be made a Jedi. They forced me into it."

"Still," he started again but I interrupted.

"No," I argued, looking up into his eyes. "I'm not giving up the most important thing to me in this universe, you." He smiled softly at me. "You're my best friend, my anchor in all this craziness. I don't know what I'd so without you." Touching his cheek, I continued, "I know I care about you a lot and I'd like to see what this is between us. The Jedi council can accept it or not, that's up to them."

"Shay," I watched as his face softened.

"I can't do this without you at my side."

"Are you sure?" turning his head into my hand. "The council could make things hard on you."

"I'll worry about that if and when we finish with this suicidal mission," I answered," standing on my tip toes, I gently pressed my lips to his.

Meeting my passion with his own, he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between my lips. Our tongues touched, caressed, and explored each other, making me moan at the feeling. My hands started their own exploration, slipping under the waistband of Carth's pants and boxer briefs and wrapping my fingers around his semi-hard cock. I gently began to stroke him.

Breaking the kiss with a startled inhalation, Carth's back straightened in surprise and he moaned and made needy sounding noises in the back of his throat. I smiled when seemingly of their own accord his hips thrusted his member into my hold. With each stroke he hardened further and lengthened in my hand until he was fully erect.

I whimpered at the size of him, wanting to feel his length inside of me. "Gods. I need you."

"Need you too," he whispered, pulling me close and forcing me to release my hold on his cock. I wrapped my arms around his waist, under his jacket. Carth rested his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath. "It's been a long time," he started nuzzling my neck and kissing his way down. "Not sure I'm going to last."

"Doesn't matter," I told him, my hand moving between us and unzipping his jacket. I pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Pulling his shirt from the waistband of his pants, I grabbed the hem of the tight fitting black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it down with the coat. Smiling I ran my hands along the expanse of his chest and abs, touching all the glorious skin. "Need to feel you."

"You're…evil," he choked out on a breath, when I tweaked a nipple, before leaning in an sucking it into my mouth and running my tongue over the pebbling flesh.

"Mmmmm," I agreed, turning my attention to his other one, getting the same reaction.

"Fuck," he croaked, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Shay," he growled, grabbing a handful of hair. He pulled my head up and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. The last two kisses had been passionate but sweet and gently. This one was aggressive and needy, plundering and taking. It was gnashing teeth and dueling tongues. It was in no way gentle but it was the hottest thing I'd ever experienced.

Breaking the kiss but keeping my head turned so my neck was exposed to him, Carth peppered kisses down the length of it, to my pulse point. Sucking in a bit a flesh, he nipped me; marking me and making me jump in surprise.

"Mine," he growled possessively.

"Yours," I purred.

Reaching down, he grabbed the belt keeping my robe closed and pulled it off, exposing my breasts. I wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Beautiful," he mumbled, cupping one breast, and tweaking the nipple of the other, making me moan.

I'd always thought they were a little small but if Carth liked them, I was perfectly happy.

Grinning, he ran a tongue over the nipple on the breast he was holding, sucking on it and making it pebble. I nearly came undone when he lavished the same attention to the other. My hips bucked against his leg, rubbing my hot core against him, trying to find some friction to ease the aching need in my center.

"Fuck Shay," he groaned, feeling my heat and his cock twitched against my tummy in response.

"Please," I nearly begged. I wanted him inside me so bad.

"You ready?" he questioned, slipping a hand beneath my pants. Pushing my panties aside, me shoved a finger into my core, "so damned wet."

Startled, I jumped at his intrusion into my body but surprise quickly turned to need as he slowly worked the finger in and out of me. A second finger quickly joined the first. When he pushed a third into me, I moaned at the full feeling in my pussy and ground myself on fingers, taking them in as deeply as possible.

It wouldn't take much more and I'd cum, so I was severely disappointed when he pulled them out of me. I expressed my displeasure with a growl that turned to a passionate moan, as I watched him clean my juices from his fingers, "So sweet."

The need to taste him in return overwhelmed me. I undid his pants and pushed them down his hips, freeing his length. I licked my lips at the sight of him standing long and proud. As I was starting to kneel down, Carth grabbed me and stopped me.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Why?" I whined. I wanted to taste him! Not fair!

"Can't…."

Not taking the time to give me any more answers, he grabbed my shoulders, and turned me away from him. Making quick work of undoing my pants, he pushed them, along with my panties, down until they pooled at my ankles and were out of his way.

Gently grasping the back of my neck, Carth guided me down. I had to stand on my toes, as he bent me over the back of the captain's chair, boosting my ass into the air. I heard my groan behind me.

"So perfect," he muttered, running his fingertips across one cheek, before slapping it.

Startled, I squeaked. When he slapped the other cheek, I expected it and moaned, feeling my pussy get wetter.

"Carth," I managed, as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "No more teasing."

"What?" he asked, I felt his cock rub against my ass. "Want this?"

"Yes," I hissed, shoving back against him. The ache in my core was almost painful.

"Your wish," I felt his tip at my entrance, barely inside me.

When I tried to rock back and impale myself on his length, he held me firm around the waist and wouldn't let me move. "Please," I whined.

Letting his actions speak for him, Carth held me in place, as he tortuously slowly pushed into my womanhood, inch by inch. The need to feel him inside me was overwhelming. I squirmed around trying to find some way to relieve the ache between my legs but nothing worked. He wouldn't let me move, taking too much pleasure in drawing out the process. Finally with one last thrust, Carth hilted himself inside my pussy and I making me moan in relief.

"So tight," he whispered. "Not gonna last."

"Me either," I confided. The feeling of fullness was overpowering all of my senses. All I could think about, all I could feel was his cock. It was the best thing I'd ever felt.

After allowing my body to adjust, he started rocking his hips, small movements that teased both of us. I couldn't take it. If neither of us was going to last long, better to make it hard and memorable.

"Carth."

"Hmmmm?"

Looking over my shoulder at him, my grey eyes met his brown ones. I wanted to see all the passion and need laid bare in them. "Fuck me hard….now!"

"Your wish," Carth said, pulling all the way out of my womanhood and he hilted his cock into me with an almost violent thrust. He did it a second and a third, over and over.

"Yes!" I hissed.

He set a hard and fast pace, driving himself deeper and deeper into my welcoming heat. With each powerful stroke he was rocking me forward and he'd yank me back on to his long cock. Our passion overwhelmed us and all other thoughts fled. I could feel the fire he lit deep inside me and knew I wouldn't last much longer, Carth's movements were growing ever more erratic and I knew he was close too.

Shifting me slightly, with his next thrust into me, Carth hit my sweet spot. "Gods," I panted, when he hit it a second time. "Gonna cum!" Hitting the mark a third time pushed me over the cliff and I was flying.

"Carth!" I screamed, my walls convulsing hard on his cock and my orgasm washed over me, threatening to drag me under a tide of passion.

"Fuck," Carth groaned, following me into the abyss. With a last thrust, he came deep in my pussy, pumping his essence into my pussy.

I could feel his warmth spreading inside, filling me and pushing me to even higher heights of ecstasy. My walls milked him for every last drop until we were both overwhelmed and spent.

Exhausted, Carth's legs gave out and he fell to the floor dragging me down with him. I was sitting in his lap, his cock still buried inside me. Leaning back against his chest, I tried to rein in my breathing and I could feel him doing the same behind me. When I finally regained some control, I said, "That was…"

"Mind blowing," he finished, kissing the top of my head.

"I think after denying our passions for so long," I started, stroking an arm that was still wrapped around my waist, "They exploded when we released them."

"Definitely," he agreed, "Hopefully, it will be just as wonderful next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes," Carth said, "Next time. Now that I got you, I'm not giving you up," kissing my damp hair again.

"Me either."

"Just next time," I could hear the smile in his voice, "With any luck will be someplace a little more romantic and with a door!"

"Next time," I agreed, laughing.

It was a promise….

Finis…for now.

Thanks! Hopefully y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! As always, feed my muse with a review!


End file.
